


Scream like Goku

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, and i love him, lance is a nerd, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance drags his teammates to a Scream like Goku event. Hilarity ensues.





	Scream like Goku

Lance braced himself for what was about to come. Excitement ran like electricity in his veins, tingling on the ends of his fingers and toes. The rest of the paladins followed his quick stance as Lance rambled on and on, waiting for what was about to come.

“Ugh. I can’t believe you dragged us into this.” Pidge broke into the monologue, her smile betraying her.

“I’m just here to watch Lance make a fool out of himself. Can’t get enough of it.”

“Guys, guys,” Lance said, “You’re about to witness with your own eyes a crucial moment in history. You should’ve thanking me instead.”

Pidge and Keith snorted. Shiro and Hunk just smiled at each other in understanding.

“...waste of time,” Keith muttered to himself.

“Oh, no, don’t you dare!” Lance exclaimed, angrier with each word. “We’re here for the powerful, almighty, the only one Goku, so you better show some respect!”

“And you call me a nerd,” Pidge quipped.

“It’s a term of endearment,” Lance said.

“Shouldn’t a bunch of nerds, I don’t know, be somewhere around here?” Hunk always made the important questions.

“Maybe we came a bit early,” Shiro suggested.

“Huh. Where’s all the people? It should’ve starting just about… now.” Lance peered at the slice of light in his hand and frowned. The people around them were very far and few. A second glance made Lance realize they were all eyeing each other in expectation. Cowards!

“Oh, c’mon! If no one else breaks the ice then I’ll do it!”

Lance dramatically lifted his head with a meaningful look to the people whose attention he had attracted. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, balled his fists, got in position and _screamed_ with all his might, high-pitched and loud.

All the heads turned to him. If Lance wasn’t already occupied with the task at hand, he would feel very flattered by the attention. Even his team stared at him. They really thought he wouldn’t do it, except for Keith, who covered his face with a hand, trying to push down the second-hand embarrassment.

Just as Hunk, being the good friend he is, was about to tell Lance to stop making a fool out of himself another voice joined in, juvenile and high-pitched. It was Pidge.  

Like mosquitoes to a lamp, the scattered people surrounded them. Gradually, some found the courage inside themselves and contributed to the ever growing chorus. Even Hunk and Shiro chimed in eventually, because why not?

But Keith, stubborn as always, didn’t comply to the peer-pressure. He discreetly put some distance between his screeching friends and himself, then proceeded to fumble with his phone, feigning disinterest.

Oh, but Lance was having none of it. It took him a couple strides to shorten the distance Keith had put between them. Keith tried to move the mass of nerds, like a black hole, pulled him in and trapped him on the heart of the cacophony. He tried covering his ears, but that barely muffled the screeching of, at least, a hundred losers. All of a sudden, the number one loser was screaming at his face.

Keith groaned, pushing him as far away as possible, being in the middle of a crowd and all.

Yes, a crowd. People had gathered to gawk at the people yelling in unison, for seemingly no reason at all and in a public space. A totally common occurrence, of course.

Eventually, the howling subsided, be it because of sore throats and collapsing lungs or a mission accomplished. Lance contemplated, with a smirk plastered on his face, the dissolving masses.

“Well, it is your loss, Keith,”

“What loss? I'm definitely not making an ass of myself at prime time.”

“What?” Lance uttered and it was with chagrin that he noticed the newspeople and camera crew gathering up and leaving.

He paled. As surprising as it was for a man of many talents, he didn't like cameras. Like, at all. The rest of his teammates seemed to share that sentiment, the mortification crystal clear on their faces as they watched the scene in silent horror.

“Oopsie whoopsie.”


End file.
